It's Time For Us to Take a Chance
by ElloDoctor
Summary: 3rd part in my Vampire AU. Follows on from "Praised From a New Perspective." Kurt thinks he knows what Sebastian wants from him or at least he thinks he does.


"Hey there."

Kurt turned twisted his head behind him in the direction of the voice who had addressed him. He had already known who it was, he would recognise Sebastian's smooth tone anywhere.

"Hello, Sebastian," Kurt said, rolling his eyes a little. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

They were in the Warbler's rehearsal room and while practise was still five minutes away, most of the group were already lounging around on the various couches scattered around the room or in Nick and Jeff's case, making out heatedly in the corner.

Despite that Kurt had been accepted into the Warblers five weeks ago but he had only seen Sebastian at half of the twice weekly meetings. When he had asked Blaine, a handsome vampire who was slowly becoming his best friend at Dalton, Blaine had told him that Lacrosse and show choir was on at the same time and Sebastian hadn't wanted to give either of them up.

When Sebastian _was_ at Warbler's practise he had unfortunately decided to spend the majority of the hour sitting beside Kurt and deviating between annoying the hell out of Kurt and whispering disturbing yet accurate observations about the way Wes handled his gavel.

While Kurt made a point of telling Sebastian leaving him alone, he had found himself feeling a pang of disappointment every time Sebastian was not at rehearsal.

"Well you know," Sebastian grinned as he sat down next to Kurt. "Didn't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely," Kurt scoffed. "Unlike you, I have the charm and charisma that allows me to make friends."

"Ah yes, Blaine," Sebastian said grinning but Kurt could see that something was slightly off in his expression. "Where is the little one today?"

"He's not little!" Kurt protested immediately but seeing Sebastian's raised eyebrow he relented. "Fine maybe he's a bit small-"

"You're not talking about me are you?" Blaine asked, coming through the wooden doors and Kurt flushed slightly.

"Of course not," He said smoothly. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, giving him a wide smile and then he turned to Sebastian and his tone was noticeably colder. "Sebastian."

"Blaine." Sebastian smiled tightly.

There was silence and Kurt stared at the two of them in confusion as he watched the two begin to engage in a silent conversation. Blaine's arms were crossed and he was looking at Sebastian as if Sebastian was somehow in his way. Sebastian himself was looking much more relaxed than Blaine but the way he was visibly tense and the way his eyes were flashing told Kurt there was something he was missing.

Kurt stared in shock as Blaine, slowly and deliberately bared his teeth, his fangs glinting sharply. Kurt however had no time to say anything at the blatant threat that Blaine had displayed as Wes chose that moment to begin speaking.

"Alright guys, this rehearsal is now in session," Wes said with authority, banging on the table with his gavel. "On behalf of the council, Warbler Blaine is going to make an announcement."

Blaine was already walking to the front of the room and Kurt glanced sideways at Sebastian who was back to looking as relaxed and uncaring as he normally did. Kurt knew better than to ask what had gone on seconds before, he may have been raised but that certainly didn't mean he was entitled to meddling with whatever the two vampires were fighting about.

Sebastian shuffled closer to Kurt on the couch and leant over so that his lips were at Kurt's ear.

"Oh my god," he murmured and Kurt fought the urge to shiver at how Sebastian's cool breath blew against his skin. "He's actually stroking it."

Kurt looked towards at Wes who was indeed stroking his gavel absentmindedly while he watched Blaine make his way over.

"He's had a rough couple of weeks," Kurt whispered back to Sebastian. "You can't blame him for seeking some comfort."

Kurt felt Sebastian's silent laughter as he was currently pressed against him and Kurt suddenly became very conscious of how Sebastian's mouth was still millimetres away from his face.

Sebastian tensed beside him but before Kurt could make anything of it, Blaine began to speak and he hastily moved a little to his left, creating an inch of space between him and Sebastian.

"So after much consideration," Blaine began, his eyes darting around the room and Kurt was confused to see that he was purposefully avoiding looking at Kurt. "The council has decided for our sectionals set-list to include a duet."

There was an outbreak of excited chatter and Kurt himself could not stop himself from letting out a small exclamation of triumph at the prospect of having a better chance of getting a solo.

"Silence!" Wes called out, banging his gavel against the table with enthusiasm and Kurt knew what Sebastian would say before he said it.

"He likes it rough, doesn't he?" Sebastian's tone was devilish and Kurt had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop his sharp bark of laughter from escaping.

"Warblers will audition in pairs with a song of their choosing although it is not guaranteed that both of the pair will make it to sectionals," Blaine explained and his eyes finally landed on Kurt. "I'd also like to add something of a uh personal nature, Kurt," Blaine addressed Kurt directly who stared questioningly back. "Will you be my audition partner?"

Kurt stared in surprise and he felt his cheeks stain red at the sound of someone wolf whistling from the back.

"I'd love to," he said finally, trying not to notice or care that Sebastian had moved away from him slightly. He smiled though, at the sight of Blaine's face breaking into a huge grin and as Blaine walked over to sit in the chair that stood beside the couch that Kurt was on, Kurt whispered "What song are we singing?"

"I don't know yet, I was hoping we could figure it out together…" Something about Blaine's tone made Kurt blush even more and when Blaine lifted his arm and put it around the couch directly behind him, it took all of his self-control to keep his eyes on David who was currently running through the scales.

Warbler's rehearsal seemed to go on forever, even when Blaine had left to sing lead in the centre of the room and when Wes finally dismissed the group with a bang of his gavel, Kurt slumped a little in relief.

"Am I the only one who found that really boring?" Sebastian asked from beside him and Kurt turned towards him in time to see Sebastian stretching across the couch, his body arching up away from the couch, making Kurt's mouth go dry.

"N-No," he said, trying to sound light. "I almost fell asleep several times."

"I could tell," Sebastian said and he winked. "Your face goes all adorable and scrunches up when you get tired."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out for a few seconds, too busy trying to figure out Sebastian's words.

"Adorable?" he asked finally, happy that his voice sounded reasonably normal. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sebastian laughed. "Listen, are you free now? Do you want to go for a walk around campus?"

"Um…" Kurt hated the flare of excitement that rose up inside him at Sebastian's proposal. "Sure."

"Great," Sebastian said. "I-"

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called out, walking over to where Sebastian and Kurt were still seated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go over some sheet music for our duet now?"

Kurt wondered if he imagined the smug look that Blaine directed at Sebastian.

"I can't, I'm sorry…" Kurt apologised, shooting a small glance at Sebastian. "Me and Seb already have plans. Maybe tonight? After dinner?"

Blaine seemed taken aback but he gave Kurt a small smile. "That sounds… great. I'll see you then."

And just like that, Blaine left the room with nothing more than a sharp nod for Sebastian.

"Um…" Kurt felt awkwardness descend upon him and Sebastian after Blaine's departure but thankfully it only lasted a few seconds with Sebastian eventually chuckling softly.

"Shall we get to it then?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sounds good," Kurt said, taking one last look at the door Blaine exited through and standing up with Sebastian.

Sebastian held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a lady, Sebastian," he said pointedly and Sebastian grinned.

"Oh I know that, believe me I do," he said eyeing Kurt up and down making him blush. "I'm still adjusting to the customs of the time."

"Sebastian you were turned 10 years ago," Kurt reminded him as they made their way out the side door and onto the school grounds. "You're not exactly ancient."

"I definitely don't look it," Sebastian said preening slightly but Kurt could tell he wasn't serious from the teasing glint in his eye. While Sebastian was one of the more popular students at Dalton, quite often his comments or jokes were taken the wrong way simply because nobody understood his humour or his sarcasm. It made Kurt feel gratified when he was the only one who got the joke and even more so when he would say something only to be met with silence from anyone but Sebastian.

"You're incorrigible," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Where are we walking?"

"Um…" Sebastian looked a little uncertain for a split second but almost immediately he recovered his usual confidence. "I was thinking maybe down by the oval and then by the courtyard? There shouldn't be many people at all that way…"

Kurt nodded; too busy trying to figure out what Sebastian meant to form a proper response. Why did Sebastian want to be alone with him? It wasn't as if they hadn't hung out together before of course, quite often they spent hours in the library studying or in the common room just talking and admittedly bickering. But Sebastian had never expressed the desire for privacy. It made Kurt nervous; not for his safety of course, the silver chain that felt heavy around his neck made sure that he never felt even the tiniest bit endangered by any of the 150 vampires at Dalton. It was more a matter of what exactly it was that Sebastian wanted from him.

David had been right when he'd said that Sebastian got his fair share of action and while Kurt himself had never witnessed anything or really heard Sebastian mention it, Kurt had heard countless stories about Sebastian's apparently incredible prowess at picking up guys.

"He's not a slut or anything," Trent had said while he and Kurt had been waiting for the others at lunch. "He doesn't throw himself around or use other people, it's just that he just doesn't do anything serious…It's all like causal you know? And I'm pretty sure he's only ever been with one human, he says he prefers vamps."

No matter how much Kurt found himself attracted to Sebastian he would never let himself become just another tick on the bedpost for Sebastian because Sebastian couldn't find a willing vamp, even if Sebastian would "still respect him in the morning." Kurt had the growing feeling that that was what this walk would lead to, Sebastian asking him if he wanted to hook up and the thought made him feel inexplicably sad. It wasn't as if he had expected anything else of Sebastian but still the feeling still lingered even if they would be still be friends afterwards.

"Hey," Sebastian said quietly, his voice devoid of his usual bravado. "Are you okay?"

Kurt hadn't realised how long he had been quiet but they were already walking on the outskirts of the school oval.

"Sorry," he apologised, determined to enjoy the walk, regardless of whatever it would lead to. It was still Sebastian after all. "I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian smiled. "Sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

"No, it's fine, I'm still just getting used to things," Kurt said and it wasn't a lie. At Dalton not only was the schoolwork harder, he was also still getting used to being around so many vampires. He may have been living with his mother for years but that was completely different.

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian said easily. "You're adjusting much better than most, it just takes some time."

Despite how casually Sebastian said the words, Kurt would tell he was trying in his own way to make Kurt feel better and he felt cheered by that fact. He could feel himself relaxing as the continued to walk.

"Thanks," he said and Sebastian grinned.

"Believe it or not I know how you're feeling."

"You do?" Kurt asked as they rounded the corner.

"It's actually really hard to go from being around no humans to being surrounded by them 24 hours a day," Sebastian explained. "Even though you're not allowed to attend until you have zero control issues, it's still really difficult."

Kurt thought back to the first year his mother had begun to live with them again and how one time he had gotten up to get a glass of water and found his mother in the kitchen crying quietly, little drops of blood sliding down her face while Burt held her hand.

"_I don't want to hurt him,"_ She had whispered and Kurt had gone back to his bedroom without his water, too worried about her to care.

"I know," he said quietly to Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't say anything and for a few minutes as they walked past the oval and towards the tennis courts neither of them spoke. The silence was not awkward but simply contemplative and it wasn't until they passed the practising football team that Sebastian broke the silence and stopped walking to lean against the side wall of the science building.

"I don't understand how Coach Peterson can be both a P.E teacher and a history teacher," Sebastian said abruptly, pointing to where Coach Peterson blowing furiously on the whistle around his neck.

"He is a pretty good history teacher," Kurt said, moving to join Sebastian against the wall.

"You're only saying that because you get As in his class," Sebastian accused, nudging Kurt.

"Not true," Kurt said, grinning. "I'm just a really good student."

"Sure, sure," Sebastian grinned.

"Just because you get As in everything, doesn't mean the rest of us can't be smart," Kurt said and he poked his tongue out. "It's not fair that you're a vamp either, you lived for a whole decade longer than me."

"Even if we were the same age," Sebastian said, sounding a little condescending. "I'm sure that I would be smarter."

"Doubtful," Kurt snorted.

"Hush tiny human," Sebastian smirked.

"One, I'm not that short," Kurt began, straightening up to back up his statement. "And two must you look down on us humans so much?"

He had meant it as a joke but he was surprised when Sebastian's expression turned serious and he twisted so that he was facing Kurt directly.

"Humans aren't so bad," he said softly, voice oddly tender and Kurt sucked in a breath.

"And neither are vampires," he managed to say, heart pounding at the gentle expression on Sebastian's face. He wasn't blind, he knew what that expression meant, could see it in the way Sebastian's mouth was twisted into a smile and the way he was still leaning on the wall, almost pressed up against Kurt. Kurt knew that this would be it, when Sebastian would let his intent be known and Kurt would have to turn him down.

Because Kurt wanted something real and all Sebastian wanted was a one night stand with a human who wasn't able to resist his vampire charm.

But the 'inevitable' never came and the eventually the two of them made their way to Kurt's dorm, chatting amiably about the homework load, the moment by the oval almost as if it had never happened and Kurt could not tell if he was disappointed or not. Perhaps he had misread Sebastian's intent?

"So I'll see you at dinner then?" Sebastian asked Kurt and Kurt realised they'd reached his room.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling up at Sebastian's face. "That was nice, I had fun."

"Me too," Sebastian said, looking pleased by Kurt's words and before Kurt could say anything else in a very unexpected move Sebastian gently closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pressing him very gently against his chest. Kurt was too shocked to anything but reflexively place his hands against Sebastian's chest.

After a few seconds, Sebastian dropped his arms and Kurt stepped back, very conscious of the fact that his face was burning a bright red.

"So I'll see you at dinner…?" he asked, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Yeah," Sebastian said and he smiled. "See you soon."

And with that, Sebastian turned and headed back down the corridor, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking much more like a teenage boy than vampire.

Kurt slumped against his door as soon as Sebastian was out of sight, exhaling heavily. He could still remember the way Sebastian had wrapped his arms around him, firm but gentle.

What was he doing?

He didn't realise he was banging his head against the door until the door opened from the inside and he almost fell on top of his roommate Alex.

"Sorry!" Kurt cried out, disentangling himself from Alex's arms.

"No worries," Alex said, shutting the door and turning to face Kurt. Kurt looked down under the intensity of his stare.

"Let me guess," Alex said, sounding amused. "Sebastian?"

_You have no idea_, Kurt thought, trying not to remember the way Sebastian had seemed so much less guarded today and the way his heart was beating fast from just thinking about him.

He had a crush. A crush on a teenager vampire.

Talk about cliché.

* * *

**A/N **Sigh. This is going somewhere I promise! :S


End file.
